


Micmacs A La Gare

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Karim, Bottom Cristiano, Knot, M/M, Plot What Plot, Powerplay, Sergio/Cristiano Past, Top Karim, omega Cristiano
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: Karim是Cris的Alpha，但他却不愿意标记他。





	

Micmacs A La Gare

事情开始变的很不对劲。

“标记我……”

“不，Cris，天哪，我觉得，不，我们还不能……”

Cristiano Ronaldo把一个火辣辣的视线丢给Karim，但后者仍然坐在那里用小勺挖着愚蠢的冰激凌，打定主意和上面的奥利奥碎作斗争。Cristiano不知道他是怎么了，总之他一早上都气呼呼的，Karim拥着他醒来笑着打算给他一个早安吻时，他甚至躲开了，有那么一瞬间Cristiano感到一股羞愧和尴尬，但很明显法国男孩毫不在意，呃，或许有点在意，他上去有些困惑和受伤，困惑占的更多。

Cristiano翻开杂志，他努力让自己的注意力集中在最新的新闻报道上，他们处于宝贵的假期中，而Cristiano并不想一直表现的像个混蛋一样，但他一直心神不安，Karim把冰激凌递给他的时候Cristiano吃了一小勺，那让法国男孩喜笑颜开。

Karim随即也爬到了沙发上，他给了Cris一个狗狗一样真诚又诚恳的眼神，Cris的心不由得柔软起来，他们对坐在沙发上，聊着最新的电影和关于训练比赛的琐事，等Cris第四次用脚尖挑逗（虽然他不承认，就好像他总是爱无意识地舔嘴唇一样）Karim分开的双脚时，后者像一只真正的金毛犬一样跨到Cris身上，Cris哈哈大笑，杂志被随意丢在地上，他用胳膊圈着Karim的脖子，送上柔软的嘴唇。

Cristiano是一个Omega，这或许是听上去有点像天方夜谭，也有点要命的火辣，因为上帝他老人家有时候就是这么富有创意，这个星球上最顶尖的足球运动员是一个Omega。Cristiano并不为此感到羞愧或有意隐瞒此事，虽然他第一次发情的时候浑身湿透了，哆哆嗦嗦地在里斯本的小球场上发抖，第一次无法控制脚下的皮球，他的小腹在发热，湿润的液体浸湿了他的内裤，最后他脚底发软地找到了回家的路。总的来说，成为一个Omgea并没让他在满是荷尔蒙的Alpha的球队中惨遭未成年怀孕，虽然他后来远走他乡，但托他妈妈的福，他一直都被好好地照顾着，另一方面，Cris对肌肉情有独钟，来到英国后几年他开始疯狂地锻炼身体，久而久之甚至没人记得他是一个Omega，只要合理规避发情期，定时服用私人医生为他配置的药物，他就是伯纳乌的国王，那个进球如麻的黄金7号。

Cristiano把自己从法国人的吻中扯离，他的眼睛变得前所未有的湿润，他算过日子，他的发情期就在这几天，而不知为何，Cristiano比往常更渴望他的爱人，他的双腿抬起勾在Karim的腰上，滚烫的勃起让内裤变得不容忽视，Karim也是如此，他嗅得到Cristiano的味道，那让他一直埋在Cris的肩膀和锁骨蜷起形成的小窝里喘息着，“Cris，你怎么会这么香？”他不断地呢喃着，Cristiano原本还很老实的手已经情不自禁地开始试图脱掉他的Alpha的裤子，Karim配合着他，扭动着脱掉他的裤子，这会阳光温暖地洒进室内，但考虑到前一天晚上他们没有做爱，Cristiano情欲高涨。

当Karim伸手握着他的勃起时，Cristiano已经无法抗拒，他不断地小口小口地喘息，双颊绯红，双手情不自禁地越过头顶，难耐地在中锋的手中磨蹭，“操，快点操我，求你，Karim，我爱死你啦！”他嘟囔着，Karim脸颊通红，“小坏蛋，好吧。”他说，然后加快了动作，分开Cris的双腿，这让Cris高喊着什么，头脑发胀，就在这时，他再次要求：“标记我吧。”

Karim看上去又红又烫，他正在嘟囔着什么，而Cris决定如果Karim还要拒绝他那么他发誓，他会一个人度过发情期！

就在这时，门铃要命地响了起来，Marcelo和Modric兴高采烈的声音传来，他们高喊着Cris和Karim的名字，让他们快点开门，Sergio的游泳池坏掉了，于是他们灵机一动决定来找Cris和Karim玩。Cristiano几乎差点炸毛，而从Karim的表情来看，他简直火烧蚂蚁，箭在弦上，Cristiano的双腿已经摆成了最适合被操开的姿势，他的勃起在Karim的大掌中跳动，事实上好好先生Karim第一次不想让他的队友们进门。

 

Karim拉开门，只是一条缝，Cristiano正冲进房间里换上新的牛仔裤，他的内裤被揉成一团塞到沙发下面，湿润、柔软、香喷喷的。“你们要干什么？”Karim可怜巴巴地开口，试图用他的电波狗狗眼赶走他的队友，但Marcelo大咧咧地直接推开门，“派对！伙计！派对！”Modric正拿着手机朝他示意：“我想我们可以多叫几个人来，Sergio正为他坏掉的游泳池哀叹不已。”

“我觉得这不是个好主意……”Karim迟疑，但Marcelo径直冲进客厅，他扁了扁嘴唇，Cristiano从楼上下来，他的脸色看上去正常了，有些气鼓鼓的，但他有时没头没脑地也会摆出一张气鼓鼓的脸，所以对他的队友构不成杀伤力。Marcelo冲他们比着奇怪的手势，Modric已经在叽里咕噜地讲电话了。

“这里有一股味道。”Marcelo疑惑地指出，Cristiano满脸通红，是一个Omega是一回事，被人闻到发情的气味则是另一回事！Karim直接将披萨塞进了Marcelo的嘴里，Modric的脸突然变得通红，他看上去有些火烧屁股，“抱歉！我没想到你们你们你们，”他连说了三个你们，一些奇怪的口音都跑了出来，在事情变得更加不可收拾之前，Cristiano叹息着岔开话题，“没关系，我是说，没关系！”他说，Modric给自己拿了一块披萨。Cristiano调整了一下姿势让自己坐直，他们玩了几局游戏，等到Sergio和James加入进来的时候，Karim也只是愉快地欢迎了他们。

“我只是没想到你们能在一起。”不知是谁起的头，Cris耸了耸肩膀：“问丘比特去。”他表示，洋洋得意地将手中的牌扔到桌上，“哇，兄弟，终于难掩心中的爱火啦……我是说，我们都以为你会和Sergio搞在一起。”Cris立刻反对：“嘿，我们是纯洁的友谊关系！”Karim看上去有些在意，因为他把火辣辣的视线转向Cris，Cris咳嗽了一声，Sergio哈哈大笑，朝Karim挤眼睛。

James的脸有点红，局促不安，他们一直都知道哥伦比亚男孩是Cris的头号粉丝，Modric去玩FIFA的时候James跟在他身后，Karim去门口拿他们预定的美食。Sergio拿起墨西哥玉米卷咬了一口，Cris正挑剔地去掉蔬菜薄饼上的肉桂，等Cris觉得他今天热度摄入可能有点超标后，他起身加入了Modric，那之后他们又玩了好几把FIFA。

他们离开的时候，“好好享受你们的假期。”Sergio刻意强调了‘你们’，Cris朝他吐舌头，接着摔上了门转身面对满室的狼藉，室内安静了一会儿，然后Cris跨过他们扔在地上的垃圾，“乱七八糟的，不是吗？”他评论道，“也许我们应该打电话给服务人员？”

Karim正把披萨盒子丢进垃圾桶，他耸了耸肩，接着他嘟囔着什么，径直走向了Cris，“Cris，你和Sergio做过吗？”他恳求般地问道，Cris张大了嘴巴，不知不觉他竟然靠在了门上，“呃，为什么这么问？”他说，接着又忍不住责怪自己：“操，没有，没有！我发誓！”他举起手，Karim闷闷不乐，“你想去楼上吗？”他意有所指，Cris口干舌燥，他点了点头。

几乎是刚一进门，Cris整个人就被Karim钉在了墙上，他发出一声小小的呻吟，“Karim，操我，现在……”Karim从喉咙里发出一些可怜兮兮的声音，Cris再接再厉，就好像他现在全部的目标就是把Karim搞疯一样，“标记我。”他命令道，撕咬Karim的下唇，撩拨他的Alpha那脆弱的神经，“让我变成你的，Kairm，现在就操我，啊，爱你，——”Karim一直一声不吭，当他伸手捧起Cris的小脸时，后者献上红唇给了他一个火辣辣的吻。

“你和Sergio做过吗？”Karim再次问，Cris的心脏砰砰直跳，Karim直直地捧着他的脸，让他的视线无处可躲，“呃，真的没有，求你了，Karim，我只想让你标记我……”Cris柔软地回答，伸手覆盖在Karim捧着他的脸颊的大手上，猫咪似的自口腔里发出叹息。Karim呼吸急促，给了他一个响亮的吻，Cris呻吟着，扭动着，不断地推挤着他的胯部，向上帝发誓，Cris的内裤湿的都快拧出水了。

“标记我……”他说，大汗淋漓，眼睛明亮的不可思议，非得讨要说法不可，“你确定吗？”Karim捏着他的后颈，逼迫Cris直视着他的眼睛，“你这个混蛋……操我，现在就操我……操你的！”Cris觉得他都快崩了，如果不是Karim撑着他的身体他肯定顺着墙能化成一滩水。“你确定吗？Cris，他碰过你吗？”Karim还在逼问他，Cris终于忍不住了，“是！是！操，我们互相帮忙——行了吗？求你了，Karim，我都告诉你了……”

“你让他操你了吗？”Karim呼吸一窒，看上去可怜兮兮，听上去可怜兮兮，可他握在Cris脖子上的手可不是这么说的，如果不是Cris现在欲火焚身他会以为Karim要谋杀他了，“操他的没有！没有！Karim，只有你，只有你！我只让你操过我的屁股！”Cris哽咽起来，他一定呼吸不畅了，气喘吁吁，甚至可怜地打起嗝来。Karim给了他一个吻，或者说这根本不是吻，这根本就是Karim在拿他的舌头操Cris的嘴。

Cris稍微挣扎了一下，将双臂环绕在Karim的脖子上，“操我，Karim，操我，标记我……否则，否则，我就去找别人。”他故意说，Karim环抱着他的胳膊收紧了，Cris冒险直视法国男孩的眼睛，Karim大为光火，或者说，Cris从没见过他这个样子，Karim前所未有地愤怒起来，Cris的嘴唇微微张开，在Karim撕扯他的衣服时动情地呻吟着。

“操我，给我打上标记，让他们知道我属于谁——”Cris在Karim抱起他的双腿时，立刻撑着自己让双脚在他的背后交错起来。而Karim，Karim总会被Cris吸引，他只是不断地喘息，当Cris整个被他抱起来时，Cris还在他的额头和脸颊上落下一个又一个吻，Karim将他摔向大床，Cris发出难耐的呻吟。

Karim压在他身上的时候，皇马头牌正紧紧地盯着他，施展着自己的长睫毛和果冻唇的魅力，Karim没有犹豫，他思考着怎么把Cris逼疯，一边低头直接扯下挂在他胯部的内裤，Cris一反常态，穿了一条纯白色的内裤，而这如果没让Karim激动就是在撒谎。

Karim像一只大狗似地握着他不断抖动和顺润的勃起用鼻尖蹭时，Cris的腰拱成惊艳的弧度，而关于他是如何的欲火焚身他一定没撒谎，Karim几乎抱不住他滑溜溜的屁股。“你是认真的吗？Cris？”Karim问道，Cris正盯着他看，咬着嘴唇拼命点头。

于是Karim张开嘴将他那根阴茎含进了嘴里，Cris浑身激颤，他用一只胳膊横过脸庞捂着眼睛，就好像梦幻般的快感正在他的身体里爆炸似的，Karim做了几个吞吐，Cris已经颤抖哆嗦着呻吟起来，“爱你……”他呢喃着。Karim按着他的胯部，又吞吐了几次，Cris的双腿抬起，圈在Karim的身上，第一次爆发来的猝不及防。

Cris差不多恍惚了几秒钟才反应过来，Karim俯身到他的眼前，Cris清醒过来后伸手抱着他，将红唇印上他的嘴唇，“我爱你。”他表白，脸滚烫的厉害，Karim正双眼明亮地注视着他，“我猜你对很多人都说过这句话……”他责备道，Cris吐了吐舌头，慵懒地宣布：“男人都是从性开始的，只有小女孩才在做爱前计较爱不爱有多爱。”他撅起嘴，而Karim，很明显看上去又不开心了，Cris赶忙凑过去吻他的嘴唇，“求你了，Karim，也许我对很多人说过爱，但是，我爱你，这是真的，求你……标记我吧，把我变成你的。”他嘟囔着，哀求。

Karim的回应是掰开Cris的一条腿，再次压在他的身上，Cris的双眼明明灭灭地闪动着光芒，“把我变成你的。”他接着诱惑道，当他的视线意有所指地飘向Karim鼓起的裆部时，他的嘴唇正微微张开，脸颊绯红一片，Karim将他的双腿抱起来，完全地露出柔软粉嫩的屁股，Cris有点害羞，但他没有躲开，双手紧紧地抓着床单，Karim先是握着他还柔软着的勃起捏揉了一会儿，Cris喘着气，当他神志不清的时刻，Karim的手指紧接着溜进了他滑腻的后穴里。

“啊！”Cris发出一声动听的呻吟，Karim在他体内敏感的腺体上狡猾地动作着，Cris的眼睛睁的很大，睫毛不断地扇动，鼻翼不断翕动着，“操，我从没硬的这么快过……”他表白道，Karim将他的右腿又分开了一点好为自己找到一个绝妙的角度，当他用两根手指探索进Cris的体内时，Cris的勃起已经硬的不像话了，“想把你操射，Baby，Cris。”Karim嘟囔着，Cris很明显被这个主义打动了，他一抽一抽地回答着：“我不想那么快射精，求你，操我，快点操我里面。”

Karim喘着粗气，“不许射，如果你射出来，今天就到此为止。”Karim冷硬地宣布，Cris惶然无措地看着他，Karim接着开始用另一只拳头操他的勃起，与此同时，他的另一只手开始继续探索Cris狭窄的，温暖的，湿润的后穴，Cris不得不立刻咬住自己的拳头来阻止自己尖叫出来。他的世界一定退化成了三点，自己，Karim，和Karim正不断刺激着他的罪恶的双手。

“不，不，不，把手拿开——”Cris尖叫出来，他的腰不断地扭动，试图逃脱近乎灭顶的快感，“操，Karim——”他的前液正汹涌地流淌，如果Karim的拳头，该死的拳头再挤压他的勃起一次，Cris怀疑他会立刻把自己的理智都射出去。性很美好，但他想要完全属于Karim，这种念头盘旋在他的脑海里折磨着他，而法国人的每一次拒绝都让他痛恨自己不是个吸引人的Omgea。

“难道你不爱我吗……Karim，恨你，难道我不够吸引人……操……”Cris哽咽着，泪水顺着他的眼眶流出来，Karim松开了握着他的勃起的手，他的表情看上去十分纠结，“操，Cris，妈的，我爱你，我爱死你这个混蛋了。”他低下头吻Cris的嘴唇，这是个很轻柔的吻，就和他们通常意义上的做爱一样温柔，Cris很快沉溺了，“那就标记我，把我变成你的。”

Karim在他的大腿根部印下一个深深的吻痕，几乎将那儿柔嫩的肌肤吮吸成紫红色——这期间，Cris一直在扭动呻吟，努力让自己不要射出来，而他的勃起正岌岌可危地在空中颤抖，任何一个微小的触碰都会让他爆发，Karim几乎拉断了自己的皮带，接着下一瞬间，他的阴茎就直直地捅进了Cris的身体里，Cris的腰本能地崩起，Karim的腰一个用力，让自己整个，完全地陷进Cris湿润的Omega洞口里的同时握紧了他濒临爆发的勃起的根部。

伴随着Cris的骂声和呻吟声，Karim开始动起来，Cris的声音很快就嘶哑了，他们很少在床上玩的这么过火，他的阴茎正绝望地在Karim的拳头里颤抖。而Karim开始一次又一次抵在他最敏感的那点上磨蹭，当Karim将他抱起来，让他坐在他的胯部时，Cris的大脑一片空白，声带被麻痹了，只能若有若无地叹息着，浑身火热发红。

“操我，”等到Cris终于找回了自己的声音，他开始呢喃，意乱情迷，伴随着葡萄牙语编成的动听歌谣，开始在Karim的勃起上上上下下动了起来，“我爱你。”他说，Karim的手还在他的勃起上禁锢着，Cris睁着眼睛，直视着他的男孩。Karim很快就征服了这个男人，等Cris的呼吸越来越急促时，他将后者压在床上，挤进柔软的床铺里。Cris双腿大开，他的嘴唇本不该红艳的这么过分，他的脸颊本不该染上如此重的绯红，Omega的甜蜜气息在房间里鼓动。

“我是你的，我是你的。”Cris在他的身下说，Karim控制不住地吮吸他的唇瓣，几乎要让他的嘴唇滴出血来，“你是你的自己的。”Karim的拇指摩擦着爱人的嘴唇，一边叹息道，Cris茫然地看着他，但Karim抱着他的胯部让自己完全的，彻彻底底地滑进了他的身体的最深处，Cris很快就丧失了思考的能力，他的阴茎正猛烈跳动，当Karim的结慢慢在他的身体里膨胀，而他还在猛操他的后穴时，Cris彻底失去了意识。

那之后发生了什么Cris已经很难回忆起来，他的大脑一片空白，一股前所未有的幸福感包裹着他，而等Karim在他的肩上咬了一口时，这一切都变成了甜蜜了浆果。Cris的视线慢慢清晰，Kairm正抱着他，慢慢动着自己的勃起，让它小范围地一进一出，他们的身体前所未有地连接在一起，他们安静了一会儿，直到Cris意识到他正在发抖，而Karim正不断地吻他的额头。Cris觉得有点痛，但可以忍受，他稍微挪动了一下屁股，十分钟后，Karim慢慢从他的身体里抽出来，Cris喘着气，不敢相信这一切真的发生了。

“操。”他嘟囔着，打破了平静。

“你开心了？”Karim问他，他的眼神看上去可怜兮兮的，“Cris，我只是，不想伤害你，如果你被标记了……”

“如果你不标记我才叫伤害我。”Cris说着，“我知道，我知道我被标记了会发生什么，Cris属于Karim，就是这样，所有人都会知道。”

“所有人？”Karim的嘴角弯了起来，看上去竟然有点害羞，他低下头忍不住轻轻吻Cris的嘴唇，“所有人。”Cris点头，几分钟后，Cris起身钻进浴室，当他拾起自己被Karim撕的粉碎的纯白内裤时，露出一个坏笑，“Karim，不许在我洗澡的时候对着内裤自慰。”他抬起下巴宣布。

Karim目瞪口呆地看着他，而Cris钻进浴室，Karim思考了好一会儿径直走过去推开了门。

 

fin


End file.
